A City Girl
by Muyullia
Summary: It's the next generation. Pucca finally got Garu and had a child named Gray. Every girl in town loves him but he isn't interested. Now there is a beautiful new girl in town. Will Gray be able to resist her or will he not?
1. A new beginning

**Hi everyone!** So this is my first story I ever made so I hope you enjoy it! Also, since this story is written in 1st person everything in brackets are her emotions so its like "he's so hot" ugh what am I saying. Like that so it's kinda like she crosses it out. If you don't know what I mean then you should read Shatter Me by Tahereh Mafi. Then you will understand lol. Anyway, let's start the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

I looked out the window at the beautiful sunset. I've never seen so much nature.

Oh, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Annie and I'm from New York City. I'm 17 years old and I have a dog named Lukas. After my father's death, my mother decided to send me to Sooga Village to pursue my dream. To become a true artist. I know it sounds cheesy but I really love drawing! My mother said that there are many people who live here that are professional artists and she said that I can learn from them. She also said that there are many ninjas here but she knows that I gave up on karate a long time ago. I looked out at the beautiful landscape and sighed. "Let's hope I fit in here," I say to myself.

I jump at the sudden stop of the bus. I hear the bus driver yell "Sooga Village! Make sure to get all your belongings! It will be your responsibility. If you lose any items then it isn't my fault". I sighed and grabbed all my belongings. I smile at the bus driver, said thank you and got off the bus. I looked around and saw nothing but a plain field. I turned around in confusion and was about to ask where to go but the bus driver grunted and closed the door. I stared at the bus as it drove away. I sighed in exhaustion. "Great, just great". I looked around the field. The sun was setting right in front of me. As I was looking around I heard faint grunting coming from the left. I looked and wondered where the noises were coming from and I saw two boys sparring in the distance. I smiled in relief, grabbed my bags and walked towards them.

The boys stopped sparring when I walked up to them. The guy on the right had no shirt on, (his muscles were very appealing to the eye). He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. The guy on the left was wearing a red hoodie with black pants. He had black hair and beautiful black eyes, (I could get lost in them forever.) I felt my anxiety grow as they stared at me. I looked down, I was trying to find the right words to start a conversation but then the boy on the right interrupted my thinking and said: "can we help you?". I was shocked by the sudden sound and looked up. " I-I'm sorry, I was just wondering w-where I find the village. I just came here and I-I don't know where to go...". I stuttered. I'm not that good at communicating with other people. I hate it when I stutter, it's super embarrassing. The boy smiled and pointed towards a dirt path just some meters away. "The village is that way, it's nice to have new people around here". I looked at him and smiled. The boy smiled back and asked, "what's your name?". "My name is Annie it's really nice to meet you," I said. "My name is Koi and this is Gray" he pointed at the boy on the left. I hadn't realized it before but the guy on the left has been looking at me this entire time. I looked up at him and he looked away. "Ahem, please excuse him, he isn't very social. Especially around pretty ladies" he winked at me and gave Gray a little nudge on the arm. Completly ignoring Koi's failed attempt at flirting I turned to Gray. I smiled shyly, he looked uncomfortable.

I waved and said my goodbyes and started my way down the path. I was looking at my beautiful surroundings and wasn't paying attention. I saw houses in the distance. I wasn't looking forward. I heard faint yelling before me. As soon as I looked forward. BAAM! I had bumped into someone, I fell backward and rubbed my forehead. "Owwieee..." I looked up to see a girl about my age in front of me. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention and I bumped into you!" She said with tears in her eyes. I looked around and saw a bike lying on the ground next to her. Her knees were bleeding. I finally realized that she was talking to me. "O-oh it's fine! It was my fault I wasn't paying attention, I should have looked forward. Are you okay?" I was actually worried. The girl smiled " I'm fine don't worry!" She stood up and extend her hand. I took it and she helped me up. "Thank you," I said as I brushed the dust off my skirt. The girl was smiling. (I've never seen such a beautiful girl before.) "Do you need help?" she asked in confusion. "excuse me?" I say a little worried. Oh god was I staring at her?! Oh, I hope I didn't weird her out. "With your bags" she added. I looked around to see all my belongings spread across the path. I panicked and started picking up my things. The girl helped me pick it all up. She was such a sweet girl. "Thank you so much! If there is a way for me to repay you please do tell. I'm in your debt." I finally said. The girl smiled at me "Oh its no problem! I'm happy to help. My name is Muyullina by the way but you can call me Muyu". Muyu... I kept repeating her name in my head over and over again. "you have a lovely name" I finally said. The girl giggled "thank you, whats your name?" she asked. I was suddenly embarrassed "i-its Annie.." I stuttered.

After we had said our goodbyes I headed towards the village. The sun had now fully set and the only light source I had were the lights from the houses. I had troubles carrying all my bags but I managed to make my way to the village. I looked at my phone and looked at the address of my new house that my mother had sent. I read it out loud and looked around. There was no one there which wasn't really that surprising since it was midnight. I searched around the city trying to find my house. I was getting very annoyed at the lack of directions but then I heard faint laughter behind me. I looked behind me and saw Koi and Gray walking in my direction. "Oh thank goodness..." I sighed in relief. I waved at them and Koi walked towards me forcing Gray to follow. "Hey Annie, why are you up so late?" He said.

"I can ask the same for you" I crossed my arms. He looked at me and chuckled. "You need help finding your house?". I looked at the ground a little embarrassed and nodded slightly. Koi smiled and looked at the address. He suddenly stared at my phone in shock. "W-what's the matter? Is something wrong?" I finally said, a little concerned. He shook his head "Its nothing I'm just shocked that you had enough money to buy this place". I gave him a confused look. He smiled and grabbed my bags. "C'mon we will show you the way". (He's so nice, so dreamy.) Gray picked up two bags. I looked at him. He had a tired expression on his face (I wonder if he ever smiles.) We walk out of the village and go into a bamboo forest. My mother wasn't kidding when she said it was beautiful there. We got to the house and I stood there shocked. "I-is this my house? It's so BIG" I finally said. Koi chuckled and nodded. The house looked like a traditional Japanese house with sliding doors. I ran to the entrance and opened the door. I was in awe as I saw the interior. It was all traditional! It looks just like the dream house I always talked about when I was little. I ran all around the house checking every room. I heard Koi chuckling. I ran out to the balcony with Koi and Gray walking after me. I looked in awe at the beautiful scenery "This is amazing!" I couldn't hold in my excitement. There was a lake right next to my house. I saw the beautiful fish swimming freely in the clear water. The sky was black like asphalt with beautiful twinkling stars. (So romantic) I looked back at the boys smiling happily. I couldn't help but realize that Gray had a faint smile on his face (I've never seen such a cute boy in my entire life.) I felt my cheeks warm up but I looked back at the scenery so they wouldn't see.

I thanked the boys for helping me find my house and exactly after they left I unpacked my things. I was so happy I couldn't contain it. "I can't wait to start school tomorrow!" I said as I ran upstairs. I'm guessing my mother decorated the place before I got here.

* * *

I hope you guys liked the story! Let me know what you thought about it and also please give me ideas of whats going to happen in the next chapter!

Muyullia **OUT!**


	2. First Day

**Chapter 2: First day**

I couldn't sleep. I was just so excited I couldn't stop thinking about it. I closed my eyes, I saw Gray's face. My cheeks were burning up. I just couldn't stop staring at it. His smile, his lips, his jawline. Everything was perfect.

I eventually fell asleep only to be woken up by my alarm clock. I looked at the clock "6:00 AM" I said to myself. I stretched my arms up and yawned. "Its a new day with new possibilities!" I got out of bed and went to my mailbox. I was in the forest so nobody could see me and my uniform has been sent and I needed to get it. I opened my mailbox to find a cute sailor uniform. It had a long-sleeved white blouse with a black ribbon and skirt. The skirt had two white lines going across the bottom. I ran inside and changed into my uniform. I looked in the mirror and squealed. "This is adorable!" I turned around to see how I looked from all angles. The skirt went just above my knees and the blouse was a perfect fit. I decided to put on some white over the knee socks with two small black lines going across the top.

I ate my breakfast and got all the materials that I would need for classes. I looked at the clock again. "7:00 AM?!" I panicked. "B-But school starts at 8:30 AM! OMG! I'm going to be late!" I yelled. Then I ran downstairs and grabbed my bag. I ran outside and hurried my way to school. I saw the building in the distance. "YES! I'm not going to be late!" I said to myself in relief. I made my way into the building. I went straight to the classroom.

RING-RING

I heard the bell as soon as I stepped into the classroom. People were staring at me. Did I have something on my face? "Ahem.." I heard the teacher behind me. I turned around "I'm so sorry for being late Ms! I had troubles finding my way" I lied. The teacher smiled. "Oh its fine dear, you made it just in time." She said sweetly. Thank goodness! Shes actually a cool teacher.

The teacher stood up and all the student's stood up from their chairs, they stopped talking and looked at the teacher. The teacher nodded and all the students sat down quietly. I've seen this in the high school animes but I've never experienced how it is to be in a real Asian classroom. I don't really know what the rules are but I do know this is very different from the school I went to in new york. "Good morning students, we have a new student here today" She looked at me. "Annie, would you like to introduce yourself to the other students. I didn't, I really really didn't want to, but I couldn't say that.

I stepped forward and looked at the students. I saw Koi, Gray, and Muyu looking at me smiling well Koi and Muyu were. My anxiety took the best of me and my cheeks went red. Some students were giggling. After 1 minute of awkward silence I decided to use all my courage to say "Hello, My name is Annie. I am 17 years old. I was born on December 7th, 2000. I have a dog named Lukas and I'm from New York City." I was looking up the entire time. Then I did something that I regret. I looked at the students and realized everyone was looking at me and I freaked out. "I-its very n-nice to meet you a-all! I-i-i... I hope that w-we all will become gr-great friends..." I was blushing like crazy. I saw Muyu giving me a thumbs up (Shes always so kind), I saw Koi snickering with the other boys. Then I saw Gray just looking out the window. He suddenly looks forward and we look at each other. I pretended like I wasn't looking at him and I looked at the teacher who was smiling. "Thank you, Annie, now where should you sit..." She was looking around the classroom and she saw Muyu smiling at me. "You can sit in between Muyullina and Gray" She finally said. Phew! I got a good seat! I nodded and made my way down to the back of the classroom. Some boys were looking at me and were smirking. It made me very uncomfortable but I smiled shyly at them and sat down next to Muyu and Gray. Muyu smiled and waved and I waved back. I turned to Gray and waved but he didn't look at me. That made me kind of sad but I looked forward and listened to the teacher. The class has finally started.

After what felt like forever, the class had finally ended and I got up from my seat. Everyone looked at me weirdly. I panicked and sat back down with my face fully red. Muyu giggled. "We stay in the classroom and wait for our teachers to come to us" She said. I hid my face in my hands in embarrassment. "Its fine, you're not used to this but don't worry you'll get the hang of it soon" Koi had turned around and chuckled. "I messed up, This is awful.." I finally said. Muyu patted me on the back. I looked up and she was smiling. (She always seems to make me feel better) I smiled back and looked at Koi. "Why were you laughing when I was up there? Do you know how hard it was for me?" I pouted and he chuckled. "aww, are you mwad?" he said in a baby voice and made a funny face. I giggled "stop teasing me! We all laughed as the teacher came in. Everyone stood up and said good morning. I tried to copy the other students as precise as I possibly could but I always messed up the greetings we had to do.

After class, I looked at Muyu. "What do we do now?" I finally said. Muyu smiled "we eat lunch" she grabbed a little box from her bag and opened it. She probably saw my confused face because she laughed and said "do you have lunch?". I shook my head " I thought that we get lunch from the cafeteria". Muyu smiled "You can but it's a long walk there and it costs money so... do you have money with you?". I sighed and looked down. Why is this so confusing!?

I had to sit and watch as Muyu ate. She offered some food to me before but that didn't fill my appetite at all. I felt a sudden poke on my left shoulder. I looked behind me and I saw gray holding out a box filled with sushi. My mouth watered. "A-are you sure I can have it?" I said. He nodded and my face lit up. I stood up from my chair and hugged him. I felt his back suddenly tense up. I stood up straight and smiled at him. He was looking straight at me. He looked flustered and I could see a slight blush on his cheeks. I was about to sit down again but then I saw everyone staring at me. A group of girls was glaring at me enraged. I heard faint whispers "he actually let her hug him". "why is she touching him", I panicked and looked at Muyu. She looked just as shocked as the other students were. I sat back down suddenly embarrassed and a little annoyed. There was an awkward silence in the class for a moment. Then the other students turned their backs and kept talking. I said I needed to freshen up and I left the classroom.

I found the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "Why do I have to be so awkward..." I sighed in disappointment. I heard faint footsteps and laughter. I looked behind me and saw a group of girls standing before me. They were staring at me and I gave them a confused look. One of the girls finally said "So, you're the new girl aren't you?" before I could answer she walked closer to me "I don't know what you have done to Gray but let me just tell you that he is off limits" she other girls snickered as she pushed me to the wall. My body tensed up and I couldn't say anything. My legs were shaking and I was tongue-tied. The girl smirked at me "So don't get any ideas with him, he's only taking pity on you. Don't get too close or you will have to deal with me, got it?" She slammed her hand into the wall right next to my head. I couldn't breathe. I just nodded. The girl smiled and patted me on the head "good girl". She and the other girls left and I leaned back on the wall and fell to the floor. My whole body was shaking and I was trying to hold back the tears. "w-why? why me..." I stuttered. "Annie?" I heard a familiar voice and I looked up. It was Muyu. She sat down next to me "what happened? are you okay? I saw Sally and her gang walking out of the girl's bathroom laughing..." she finally said. "I-I'm fine, nothing happened" Liar... "are you sure? you seem frightened, you know that I'm here for you so if you need help in here" She seemed worried. Just hearing those words broke me. Tears were running down my cheeks. "W-why am I always so different? I always mess up, I can't do anything right! I-" I stop when Muyu hugs me. "Shh, everything is going to be okay don't worry.." tears were running down my face, I hugged her tightly. We stayed like that for a while. Silent, everything was silent. (I couldn't believe what had just happened. I just need someone here. I just can't take this anymore) All we could hear were the birds chirping through the open window. "Why am I such a disappointment?" Muyu looks at me with a worried expression. She touches my cheek "You're not a disappointment, you're wonderful just the way you are" I shook my head and stood up. My legs had fallen asleep so it hurt to stand. I looked in the mirror (all I could see was a huge disappointment, a disgrace) and Muyu smiled and hugged me "you're a beautiful human being, you shouldn't talk about yourself like that" my cheeks warmed up a little bit. (It felt so nice to have someone there) "We should head back to class now" she said. I nodded and we both made our way to the classroom.

When we got there the group of girls were surrounding Gray. I could see that Gray looked very uncomfortable. I sighed and made my way to my seat. One of the girls were sitting on my desk "E-excuse me?" I mumbled. Nobody noticed. I said it again a little louder. Nobody noticed. I pouted and sat down in my chair and put my bag down on my desk right next to the girl. The girl looked at me and I gave her the "can you move" look. The girl rolled her eyes and got off my desk. Phew... I sighed in relief and I picked up my book. I opened it to the page I was on and started reading.

The teacher walked into the classroom and class eventually started. I understood half of what the teacher was saying which was an achievement on its own. Then after many hours of pain, school was finally over! I sighed in relief and got all my things. Muyu and Koi walked up to me dragging Gray along. "You wanna hang out?" Koi said. "But we have so much homework..." I mumbled. Koi smiled and patted me on the head. "Aww, don't worry about it". I pouted and looked away "I care about my grades". Muyu giggled "Of course, we all do but it's your first day and we wanna hang out. Plus after those two leaves we can do our school work together" she made a good point. I sighed defeated "fine, what do you guys wanna do?". Koi cheered "we wanna check out your house and Gray here wants to search for a good place to spar". I looked at Gray who looked down. "All the girls are annoying him at the dojo and he wants to find a place where he can spar alone" Koi chuckled "he doesn't know how to act around girls and stuff" He winks at me. Muyu looked a little annoyed at Koi but when I asked whats wrong she just smiled and laughed.

We all made our way to my house laughing and talking. I looked over at Gray who was looking around nervously. I wonder what he's thinking. I heard something moving in the bushes. Gray turned around fast and stared at the bush. A small figure jumps out of the bush and tackled Gray. He looked terrified. The girl started hugging him and trying to kiss him. He shook his head fast so she couldn't kiss him. I just stared at the scene while Koi and Muyu were laughing. I had finally had enough of watching this girl attack poor Gray and I pushed her off of him. She looked at me annoyed when I asked Gray if he was okay. Before I could say anything Gray stood up and ran away. The girl stood up, gave me an annoyed look and ran after him. Muyu and Koi ran after Gray leaving me alone on the dirt path. "What just happened?" I said and ran after Gray and the others.

* * *

 **I hope you Enjoyed this chapter!**

What should happen in the next one? Don't forget to review!


End file.
